


time stops for no man (but him)

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time bends to Sirius Black's will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time stops for no man (but him)

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/241061.html) @ livejournal.

Sometimes, Remus thinks, life moves too fast. It seems like everyone is moving toward some unknown end at breakneck speed, darting about from moment to moment, not nearly taking time enough to savour the things that really matter. Or to savour anything at all, really. People, cars, trains, lifts, _lives_ all fly by in nondescript blurs, not making much of a mark on each other or the world around them. It's just the way the modern world works, he's reasoned, and everything has to play by its rules.

Everything, that is, except Sirius Black. He moves at his own pace, always has, not counting the hours of the day but making the hours of the day count. Remus will watch him move across a room, and he's the only thing that seems to be moving at a slower pace, commanding time to bend to his will. It's one of the things that first drew Remus to Sirius, and it continues to keep him drawn in. Every time Sirius touches him, Remus can almost feel the earth's spinning start to slow beneath his feet. Each press of Sirius' lips brings the world to a halt, and time loses all meaning when they're wrapped in each other's arms. In those moments, it's just Remus and Sirius and nothing else.

Until they part and the clocks start ticking again, and the world rushes to catch up to its impossible speed. The shift between the two worlds — his own and Sirius' — leaves Remus breathless, pulse racing, a thrill shivering down his spine.

And so he sits back and waits, as things get back to normal, and Remus keeps observing as the world moves on in fast-forward. He waits for the brush of fingertips on the back of his neck or a kiss to his jaw. He waits for Sirius to push him against the back of a door, press him into the mattress. Remus waits for the next moment, the next instant when Sirius will breeze by and tilt his world on its axis once more.


End file.
